To Save You
by haydenshunnie
Summary: Two hearts, bound together by love and magic. Look beyond the mask to the hero inside. Futher chapters put on hold for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Jade Empire characters are the property of their rightful owners, not me.

_Note from author: I thank everyone who commented and I graciously take your criticism and have rewritten this chapter (changing it to Chapter 1 instead of the prologue). _

To Save You

Chapter One: Worry

Under the dark night sky, sparkling with its millions of stars and the full moon that shone in a beautiful light, the imperial city of the Jade Empire was buzzing with life. Here in this busy city, even in the dead of night, when people in other towns and villages were sound asleep, they were awake, walking the streets, buying goods from merchants, or in the imperial arena betting on matches.

High above the city, suspended in the air like a giant lantern was the imperial palace, home to Emperor Sun Hai and his brothers, Li and Kin.

The palace was all but silent, as the night servants went about with their jobs, cleaning the halls or preparing for the morning.

In his bedroom, Prince Sun Kin sat at his desk, gazing intently over some documents by the dim light of a lantern.

He was too agitated for the upcoming battle to feel fatigue.

Kin was the leader of the Lotus Order as well as the commander of the imperial army.

Kin was the youngest of the three Sun brothers, being only thirty years old. He was also the only unwed brother.

He was about five foot ten and had a well toned body, since he had had plenty of experience fighting out on the front lines and spent much of his time in practicing his skills. He had short black hair, dark eyes and olive skin. Currently, he was wearing orange and red night robes.

He was reading over the document written in his Li's messy hand. It was a carefully laid out plan of the siege in Dirge.

For the passed ten years, the Jade Empire suffered from the Long Drought. In the far reaches of the empire, people were dying. Crops couldn't grow, river dwelling animals were dying and that meant a lack of food. Hai wasn't about to let his empire crumble.

He and Li had figured out that if Hai could access the Water Dragon's power, he could stop the drought and start anew with the empire. The Water Dragon was the spirit in charge of rebirth and the shepherd of the dead. But she was failing in her job.

Hai had Li, the Glorious Strategist, conjure a plan on how to get into the sacred temple in Dirge and steal the Water Dragon's heart, and with it, her power to control the flow of much needed water.

Kin's only role was to make sure his troops would be able to get them into the temple unopposed by those blasted Spirit Monks.

But something bothered him. He had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that in doing this, they'd set in motion a fury of pain and suffering, for what good could come of desecrating something as sacred as a goddess?

Unable to push aside his worry, he got up and headed down the silent hallway, passed the rooms of the palace's other occupants who were fast asleep.

Entering the elevator within one of the palaces many spires, he waited for it to take him to the sixth floor and he walked through a corridor, pushing open the doors to the library where he found Li.

"Brother, I need to speak to you."

Li looked up from the books he was reading and gave him a curious gaze. "What is it, can you not see I am busy?"

"Please, I beg your pardon, but I have something important I must discuss with you."

Li closed his books and set them aside, standing up. "Make it quick."

"I've been reading over your documents, about…Dirge."

"Yes, and?"

"And…" Kin paused, "I think we should call the attack off."

"What!" Li asked, surprised.

"It's simply…I've been thinking that this can't lead to anything good. We are treading in uncharted waters. I fear such an attack will only bring more suffering."

Li walked over to his younger brother and put an arm around his shoulder, guiding him out of the library and back to his own room, which he shared with his wife, Li Mei.

"You are young and inexperienced," Li said, "You only see battle, not the subtle problems of an emperor. You do not understand what is happening. This world is dying. And with all death, there must be rebirth."

Their entrance caused Li Mei to awaken, and she slipped a blue robe over her violent nightdress, which did not hide the bulge of her pregnant belly, and walked out to greet her husband and brother in law. Tying her long black hair into a loose braid and letting it hang over one shoulder, she smiled. "Hello Prince Kin."

He nodded to her. "Hello Li Mei. It is good to see you again. I hope we were not the reason you are awake."

"No, the baby is. It's been keeping me up for the passed few nights, so you need not worry. Can I get you anything? Tea perhaps?"

"No thank you." He turned his attention back to his brother, "Now, you were saying?"

"Ah yes. So you see, this is to be a new era. The empire with flourish and we shall live in peace."

"But we are playing gods. That is a power not meant for man."

"You are blind to the truth Brother. Humans should decide the fates of other humans, not fiendish spirits!"

Kin had no reply. He turned away, clenching his teeth. He could not shake this uncomfortable feeling, but Li wouldn't listen.

"Excuse me a moment," Li said, "I'll be back in a moment." He left the room, walking to his wardrobe taking out a suit of armor he planned to wear the next day.

Meanwhile, Li Mei noticed Kin's expression. It was one of anger and distress. "I apologize for him. Sometimes Li just doesn't see things. He always assumes his plans are flawless."

"Perhaps he's right," Kin said. "Perhaps I'm just a foolish child who doesn't know any better."

She walked over to him and pressed two fingers gently to his jaw, forcing him to look at her. "You expect too much of yourself. You do not view the world as Li does. He has always been insightful, looking at things from every angle, and he's always been passionate about these things. Don't take what he says too seriously. You are a good man Kin. You think of others and you fear for them. You will make some woman very lucky someday."

"Yeah…someday." He forced a half smile, "I envy my brothers. Hai's got a daughter, and now you and Li have a child on the way. They were both fourteen years younger than I am now when they got married. When's it going to be my turn? I'm tired of being alone."

She felt such pity for him. Taking his face in her hands, she said, "I believe there is someone out there for everyone, you just haven't your someone yet. But she's out there, and when you find her, you'll know right away. Don't give up hope, sometimes Fate surprises us."

Li came back into the room, and seeing them, cast them a curious glance, "Am I interrupting something?"

Li Mei laughed and walked over to her husband, giving him a quick kiss. "No, I assure you."

Kin noticed the armor Li held and a shiver ran down his spine. It was black as night and the helmet bore a face that haunted Kin's dreams. "Why do you insist on wearing that? You know that no matter how many times I see it, it always frightens me."

"Then you should be thankful you do not have to wear it."

Kin laughed. "I suppose you are right. Anyway, I apologize for coming by so late, and I apologize for questioning you Li. I think I shall take my leave, and I will see you tomorrow."

As he walked out of the room, he paused and leaned against the wall. "I just hope I will not live to regret your choice Brother…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Jade Empire characters are the property of their rightful owners, not me.

To Save You

Chapter Two: Sacrifice

All the time Radiant Jen Zi had spent within the walls of the Lotus Assassin fortress; her heart had pounded wildly like a war drum. She was afraid she and Silk Fox would be recognized, or do something that might trigger the alarms and set hordes of assassins on them.

Together, the two women followed Lotus Master Gang deep into the inner chambers.

They certainly didn't look like Lotus Assassins. While assassins had bald, or close to bald, heads, skin the color of an ill sailor, with dark rings around their cold eyes, and various scars from passed battles, Jen Zi and Lian had vibrant completions. Jen Zi's cheeks had a naturally pink blush, and her large brown eyes sparkled with life. She was considered a Lotus Acolyte, but did not wear the signature robes or spend time forgetting her life. She was far too superior to the other acolytes for that. Instead, she wore a thin pink vest over a blue sleeveless top and skirt. She wore dark gloves on her hands that stopped at her knuckles, and wore boots that matched her attire. Her short black hair was tied back in a messy bun and tied with two soft pink ribbons.

Silk Fox, on the other hand, blended in quite well. Rather than the golden yellow dresses she was accustomed to wearing as a princess, she was clan in tight black leather that complimented her body rather well. Her black hair was done up in a simple bun and her dark eyes were all that were visible behind her black veil. Lian preferred her Silk Fox guise, that way she was able to avoid the unwanted attention royalty brought.

Gang led them into a small chamber where clay golems lined the wall and one much large jade golem stood idle, awaiting the shard heart that Jen Zi held in her hand.

A couple Lotus Assassins, wearing masks similar to that their leader, Death's Hand, wore, stood by the door, awaiting their arrival.

They spoke with Gang, and took the shard from her, inserting it into the jade golem.

The golem awakened and took a couple lumbering steps forward. It spotted the assassins and swung its dual axes, slicing the head off one and slicing cleanly down the middle of the other, blood raining down upon Jen Zi and the others.

As the golem began to spasm, corrupting every clay golem it was linked to, Gang, Jen Zi and Silk Fox scurried out of its way, lest they be slaughtered as well.

After some time of playing cat and mouse with the mad creation, the jade golem paused, twitching wildly once more before collapsing into a mangled heap on the floor. Just as it fell, the rear door to the chamber slid open, and a woman entered. She was dressed in far more elegant robes than the other assassins. It was a dark orange, with gold flowers sewn across the shirt, and her hair was styled to look like a lotus blossom itself. Her face was covered in a white mask with blood red lips.

"What happened?" Grand Inquisitor Jia demanded, "Who has corrupted the jade golem? It was link to a legion of warriors that now run mad!" She set her gaze upon Jen Zi. "You!"

Gang bowed to her and apologized, "I'm sorry Grand Inquisitor; it was my new acolyte. There must have been some kind of mistake."

"You fool! Can't you see you have been tricked?" She removed the mask, revealing the pale, old face that had not seen the light of day in years. "I've heard of you. You are a bold one. Hidden right under our noses just like your master."

"I am a weapon of vengeance," Jen Zi replied, "I seek the head of Death's Hand!"

Jia seemed amused, "I see. Well, then the two of you have something in common, he seeks your head as well. I shall inform him you are here. Kill this impudent fool!"

At once, Gang turned on her and Silk Fox. But the pitiful assassin was no match for her. Jen Zi used _Tempest_ to paralyze him, and finishing up with _Dire Flame_, she unleashed a fire breathing dragon and immolated Gang until he was nothing more than a pile of ashes, his screams of agony still rebounding off the smooth stone walls.

She stepped over the ashes and dashed down the corridor she saw Jia flee through.

You must know, that when this all started, Jen Zi was quite a kind girl. Living in Two Rivers, it was not hard to grow up a sweet child, caring for everyone. She become quite close to her friends and to her master. But after the bandit attack that changed the course of her life forever, Jen Zi was slowly succumbing to the darkness within her soul. Death's Hand had taken everything from here, and she was determined to even the score.

Slowly caring for no one but herself, she often persuaded others to do wrong, and took the easy way to continue with her mission, such as the time she chose to kill the Fox Spirit instead of fighting the Mother, leader of the cannibals.

Jen Zi walked along the dark path of the Closed Fist, and her friends were beginning to worry.

Following Jia out to a dead end room, she saw the Grand Inquisitor gazing at something embedded in a large stone monument that sat in front of a waterfall.

Turning, Jia walked slowly down the steps. "You are strong, but you see, you underestimate us. Our strength lies in preparation. There are many jade golems you have not corrupted. True, you have weakened us, but it is not a mortal wound. Death's Hand is on his way, and you will be my gift to him."

Jia's attempt to slay Jen Zi failed. The assassin made short work of Silk Fox, grabbing the princess by the collar and throwing her into the chamber door. Jen Zi, fueled by her lust for vengeance and anger, moved like lightning, dodging Jia's attacks, and eventually caught her staff, _Golden Star_, around Jia's legs, causing her to fall and crack her head against the floor. She leapt onto her, pinning her down with her knees, and slipped on her _Leaping Tiger_ claws. Without a moment's hesitation, she drove her fist through Jia's throat, the claws puncturing arteries and slicing soft tissue.

She gazed up with wide eyes at the young woman who had defeated her so easily, seeing the fire raging in her eyes, choked on her own blood and died, her head lolling to the side and blood flowing slowly from her lips.

Pulling the claw from Jia's throat, Jen Zi wiped the blood off in her skirt and got up, putting them away.

She turned, not even giving a thought to Silk Fox, who was now staggering to her feet, and headed up the stairs to the monument Jia had stood before moments earlier.

She saw the final fragment of the Dragon Amulet stuck in the stone and removed it carefully, adding it to the pieces she's already recovered.

Sagacious Zu, who had made various appearances while Jen Zi traveled through the fortress, appeared out of a secret passage. He watched her, leaning against a large column, feeling a surge of pride to see she had both found what she needed and weakened the Lotus Assassins' forces.

But his heart fell deep into his stomach when he saw the silhouette behind the waterfall.

Jen Zi had not noticed him, for her back was turned, but Death's Hand, silently creeping around the monument, slid his swords from their sheaths.

The Lotus Assassin leader was dresses in robes similar to those a normal assassin wore, through his looked fit more for someone of royal standings. His boots and gloves were trimmed in red and gold, as were the flaps of his robes. The chest of his armor and sheet of black cloth that hung between his knees were decorated in gold dragons and red ribbons hung from beneath his shoulder blade plates and his waist. But the grandest part of his wardrobe was the blood red mask sculpted in a gruesome, sadistic expression with eyes and a mouth as dark as black holes, mounted of a helmet of black and gold.

His grip upon the smaller of the two swords tightened, and holding it with the blade down, held it aiming at Jen Zi's back, right in line with her heart. Before he had the chance to bring it down through her body, Zu cried out, "Behind you!"

She whirled, her eyes going wide when she saw him standing above her. She was frozen in place, time itself stopping.

They stared at one another for a moment which seemed to last forever, Death's Hand feeling the horrid presence of his alter ego tugging at his soul.

_"You cannot harm her!"_ Kin exclaimed. Death's Hand tried to shake him out of his mind, but Kin was persistent.

Instead of simply killing her where she stood, he pulled his hand back and struck her with such force she went flying down the stairs, landing hard on her back.

She scrambled to her feet and Zu raced to her aid. He shoved her along, while Death's Hand bounded down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

He took out his staff, which was deadly with the pointed blades protruding from the ends. He tried to swing it at Death's Hand's head, but the assassin ducked. As Zu attempted a second time, he grabbed the staff in mid-swing and yanked from Zu's grasp, tossing it aside carelessly.

Advancing upon Zu, he swung his swords, but the former Lotus Assassin was quick himself and seemed always one step ahead, as if he had already seen this battle before it began and planned his strategy. Death's Hand's rage increased as he constantly found his sword stuck in the stone columns Zu managed to trick him into hitting.

Fed up, he finally took the smaller sword and drove it deep within Zu's abdomen, until only the hilt remained. Zu bit back the white hot pain and stared Death's Hand in the eyes. He wanted to die with some honor.

"You knew you couldn't defeat me," Death's Hand said, confused at why he would face him knowing death was inevitable.

"I know…I just needed…a little more time." Suddenly realizing the trap he had fallen into, Death's Hand shot his attention upwards, seeing the roof come crumbling down upon them.

Jen Zi cried out and tried to help Zu, but Silk Fox grabbed her and dragged her away from the unstable room. She struggled from her hold and finally jabbed her elbow against Lian's chest, knocking the wind out of her and forcing her to let her go.

"Why'd you pull me away!" she demanded.

Once she could speak again she replied, "It was too dangerous. Zu is dead! You can't help him. He wouldn't have wanted you to save him. He sacrificed himself for you, can't you see that?"

Jen Zi was fuming with anger and sadness.

"We have to get out of here before we're crushed as well. But we'd better be careful, who knows what this incident had shaken loose."

Together they made their way out of the crumbling fortress, fighting Lotus Assassins along the way, the Watcher as well, and dashed out of the unfinished tomb just as the fortress collapsed in on itself, burying everyone inside.

Once back at the flyer, Silk Fox reported what they'd seen to everyone. Jen Zi, however, sat in a corner, not wanting to see or talk to anyone. She was distressed but could not produce any tears.

Dawn Star walked over, offering a shoulder to cry on. But Jen Zi simply snapped at her harshly. "Just leave me alone!"

Taken aback, Dawn Star nodded and turned away without another word. She feared for her friend's safety and sanity. She prayed she wasn't allowing her need for revenge to turn her into another tyrant. There were enough of those in the world as it was.

Jen Zi stared straight ahead but saw nothing. Her mind was so focused on what had happened to Zu and also, what had transpired between herself and Death's Hand. She was certain she'd seen him hesitate before knocking her down the stares. And she sensed inner conflict within him. Perhaps there was more to him then what met the eye.

She shook her head. She didn't care if he was really a child trapped in that suit of armor; he was evil and had taken too much from her. Even if Death's Hand was dead, she's find a way to have her revenge, if she had to rip out the Emperor's heart with her own bare hands, she'd get revenge…


End file.
